lostwavestriologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovejoy Revolution
The Lovejoy Revolution, or the Revolution of Fortieth Century, was a revolution and civil war that occurred between 3071 to 3081, resulting in the overthrew the Republic of Manhattan, and established the United Galactic Commonwealth. It ran concurrent to the Third Kingdom-Republic War and the Ackdarian-Republic War, sometimes collective referred to as the Great Galactic War. Much of the rebellion and war was a result of the disasterous mishandling of the Ackdarian-Republic War, specially the revelations leading to the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria that led to disorganization in the military and waning public support of the institutional xenophobia that had led to the genocide of over 3-billion Ackdarians. Quickly following the fighting at Gorchaa Nmria, rebellion and cessation erupted in the form of colonial revolts, Capecchi uprisings and conscript desertion that coalesced together into a united military front against the Republic regime of Prides. The turning point was the Singapore Uprising in October 3071, that was able to succeed where previous conscript and Capecchi revolts had failed. It followed the botched assassination attempt on a member of the royal family of the Kingdom of New Budapest, sparking the Third Kingdom-Republic War. Tensions between the federal government under Commissioner Roman Yamato and the legislative branch in the form of the High Congress of the Republic, following the assassination of President Josephina Lovett and Vice Presidents Arturo Alvear and Richard Mondale. Outright civil war erupted following the cessation of the Western Territories and the formation of the Western Confederation of Independent Worlds, when forces loyal to the High Congress began to battle forces loyal to Commissioner Yamato. Belligerents *Republic of Manhattan *Ackdarian Federal Union *Free Worlds Alliance *Kingdom of New Budapest *Western Confederation of Independent Worlds *Haakonish Mercantile Guild Background Cappechi vs. Prides The sour relationship between the Capecchi and the Prides can be tracked back to the early days following the Sol Gamma Wave of 2601. Genetic engineering had just become popular among new colonial ventures of the Earth Federation in the 24th Century, generally among settler groups who could not afford expensive terraforming operations, were unwilling to wait the usual century or two for completion or didn't wish to modify their environment. For every new colony founded and terraformed through traditional practices, between three to five were established using genetic engineering to modify the settlers. These groups, while genetically modifying themselves with thousands of different methods to survive the vast variety of worlds they would settle, took the over-reaching title Capecchi, named after Mario Ramberg Capecchi, an Italian-born American molecular geneticist who was one of the scientists who discovered the method to create mice in which a specific gene is turned off, known as (knockout mice) in 1989. His research eventually became the contemporary basis for Human genetic engineering. This caused a schism among the supporters of genetic engineering and traditionalists who believe modifications to the Human genom to be dangerous. Many conversative colonial groups refused to deal with the more numerous modified settlers and they found much economic backing from the core worlds of the Federation. As a result, most of the genetically unmodified colonists, whilst smaller in number, were economically more well off. When the Sol Gamma Wave of 2601 erupted, most of the core worlds of the Federation and their largely genetically unmodified populations were destroyed. Where as on the Federation frontier, a large portion of the frontier worlds and their genetically-modified colonists managed to escape unharmed. In total, of the millions of people who survived the disaster, only a tiny percentage were unmodified Humans and those predominately were groups that managed to fleet the destruction and find shelter among those conservative, traditionalist worlds. The traditionalist soon took the name Prides, taking the idea from ancient Earth lions and their strong pure-breed bloodlines. The smaller population of Prides quickly came to resent the Capecchi, whose worlds quickly became a source of much of the strife and pricacy that followed in the wake of the Fall of the Earth Federation, primarily against the more economically stable worlds. Capecchi piracy and aggression, along with the Prides traditionalist values and intention to keep their rich economies whole, was one of the leading factors that led to the foundation of the Republic of Manhattan. While it was every intention of the famed Renaud Yamato, the father of the modern Republic navy, to take offensive action against Capecchi worlds and facilities for fear of inciting them to organize and launch a war the Republic was ill equipped to win, following his death in 2660 public opinion and those of the military changed. President Mona Allenson-Wallenberg quickly began calls for their people to stand together above the "mongrels"''' and "''mutants"', that their pureblood status meant that their unmodified genetics meant they were destined to be the succeeding state after the Earth Federation, not a Capecchi civilization. This quickly led to the Restoration Wars, a series of conflicts, skirmishes and annexation of Capecchi worlds by the Republic and the conscription of their populations. As of the 31st Century, this led to the Prides domination of over a 148 Capecchi worlds and their people, while only 71 Prides populated worlds are controlled by the Republic. Carthage Sector Dispute The President Josephina Lovett (3004–3071), who personified the conservative Republic court and controlled court politics for 17-years, supporting the Republic’s continued imperialism to annex the former Earth Federation colonies and the dominance of Prides over Capecchi. During her time in office, Lovett had to contend with continued economic hardship created by the Ackdarian Federal Union. The Republic had expanded around the Union into several resource rich systems of the Carthage Sector, located on the far-side of Ackdarian space. However the Ackdarians refused to allow Republic vessels unrestricted transit across their territory, instead opting for the Republic freighters to detour through the Apulia Passage, the area of space between the core Ackdarian colonies and its recently annexed territories of the old Sluken Empire. While tariffs and taxes were rescinded for Republic transports traveling through the region as an appeasement, the lack of Republic owned or leased refueling depots or colonies in the Apulia Passage meant the Ackdarians could raise fuel and food prices for transiting civilian crafts. The result was that most freighters leaving the colonies of Echo, Hannibal, Herodotus or Santa Catarina had to travel 8-months to reach Manhattan, instead of the 1-month transit across Ackdarian space and were reliant on foreign support to travel (Republic xenophobia considered this insulting). Fabricated Crisis Operation Derringer & British Bulldog Attempts by Lovett to negotiate a free-trade and transit treaty with the Union failed on three separate occasions, the last being in 3070. With public support for the Lovett Administration falling and an expected sweep of the High Congress of the Republic (who appointed Lovett to the presidency) by the opposition, the president devised Operation Derringer and Operation British Bulldog. In conjunction with Admiral of the Fleet Kristin Blethyn who would provide military support, Charlottenhof Refining CEO Gunter Siekmann to provide economic/material support and Republic Stellar Now News CEO Rahman Palash, who would feed misinformation to the public. High Commissioner Roman Yamato and Vice Presidents Reinhold Oettinger, Arturo Alvear and Richard Mondale were also made aware, though Oettinger, Yamato and Mondale did not support the endeavor. Operation Dessinger called for a smear campaign Ackdarian Federal Union that would end in the violent attack against a defenseless frontier of the Republic. Following the phase’s success, Operation British Bulldog was a decapitation strike again the Ackdarian homeworld of Gorchaa Nmria, in justified retaliation. The result would be a demoralized Union that would sue for peace in the face of an overwhelm Republic military and eventually be broken up as a new annexed region of the Republic. Singapore colony in the Johor-system was chosen in April 3071 as the frontier world to use, as a conscript revolt among the native Capecchi, the Encantado, could be hidden with the news of an Ackdarian blockade. A violent reprisal against the otherwise peaceful Capecchi population would had revolted due to the conscription of its population for the terraforming of their world could be covered up with word of the blockade. Following the put down of the revolt, large portions of the Encantado population would be taken in order to be used as shock troops, since both the Encantado and Ackdarians were aquatic species. The success of this hinged on the Ackdarian Federal Union, in the midst of its winter hibernation (a month long hibernation every seven-years), could be blamed without fear of immediate response. With minor edits to the public information nets, the Ackdarian winter hibernation dates could be swapped with the once a decade festival to the Ackdarian war god Aren'keyi, when the Union would conquer an otherwise enemy or problematic world for annexation. It was hoped that the otherwise secular nature of the Republic would spark enough resentment that most people would not actively question it. Under the leadership of the carrier RMS Chariot, Fleet Admiral David Triana took the cruisers RMS Eliza Hendricks, Julia Tyler, Hannah Tompkins and the destroyers RMS Hafir, Santa Fe, Kalev, Tyr, Galathea and Ørnen, establishing a general blockade of the Johor-system on 28 April 3071 and disabling or grounding all intra-system traffic from Hsein or Singapore. Tallman Envoy At first the operation was a success, the Encantado conscript revolt on Singapore was blocked in the news and the public at large believed an Ackdarian blockade had sealed off the Johor-system, leading to a diplomatic crisis when investors became concerned about the economic disaster this could create for trade between the Carthage Sector. However enterprising Ambassador Myna Tallman used her personal wealth to secure transport on the RMTS Starfire of New York on 3 May 3071 and also backing from Captain Carlo Berlusconi, who took command of the vessel as Tallman’s military advisor and appointed the destroyers RMS Shu Shen and Nautilus to escort them. When Lovett gained word of Tallman’s mission, she personally ordered the cruiser RMS Eliza Hendricks to break from the Johor Blockade and engage the vessels with the intent to destroy the flotilla and paint it as the first step of Ackdarian aggression against Singapore. Captain Mary McNair however refused and was replaced to await court martial, her XO, Commander Phineas Seymour was placed in command. The Starfire and its escorts arrived on 8 May 3071 and came under immediate attack from the Eliza Hendricks. Tactically inexperienced, Seymour destroyed the Shu Shen and Nautilus, while downing the Starfire. Because he failed to follow up, believing the weak civilian transport never designed for atmospheric flight would disintegrate on reentry, Ambassador Tallman, news reporter Roland Yamato (High Commissioner Romand Yamato's son) and a critically injured Captain Berlusconi managed to escape to the surface of Singapore. Recovery by the Encantado Recovered by the local Encantado rebels, the trio soon discerned that large portions of the adult Encantado population were being shipped off-world, while known armory ships were refueling at Hsein but not off-loading the armaments they carried. They soon deduced that the Republic had used the inherent secularism and xenophobia in the Republic to orchestrate a phony war against the Ackdarians, with the intent to use the Encantado as ground shock troops. Tracking several fuel freighters from Hsein and transport ships from Singapore, they discerned that a sizable fleet was being massed in the nearby Ang Mo Kio Nebula, a natural stellar barrier that separated the Republic from Ackdarian space, also preventing any detection inside the nebula. The fleet of 116 ships was under the personal command of Admiral of the Fleet Kristin Blethyn. Berlusconi Sacrifice & Lovejoy's Creation Yamato and Berlusconi managed to formulate a plan, in order to gain the Ackdarian’s attention about the Republic fleet; they needed to spark an accident noticeable in the otherwise static created by the nebula’s natural background radiation. Berlusconi allowed himself to be captured on 18 May 3071, appearing as to have been held hostage by the Encantado. During this period Roland decided to change his name, in order to remove association to his father the High Commissioner, a known anti-Capecchi supporter. He adopted the name Renaud, after his ancestor and progenitor of his family Renaud Yamato, along with the surname Lovejoy, after the 19th Century abolitionist Elijah and Owen Lovejoy. A close colleague of Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn, he dropped a hint to a forming Encantado mutiny among those taken as shock troops to the fleet. In order to facilitate this, he provided information that five Encantado operatives were planning a bombing of the Jurong Fuel Depot in the main Republic and predominately Pride settlement of Jurong City, Singapore on 20 May 3071. Unknown to Blethyn, these operatives were a plant and all five intentionally provoked the approaching Republic security forces to shot to kill. Blethyn ordered Berlusconi to be brought to the fleet abroad the destroyer RMS Kalev on 22 May 3071, both to gain the information he professed and to remove the well-known captain from the eyes of the naval enlisted who he was immensely popular with. Unknown to any, Berlusconi had himself implanted with Heng ah Coral, an explosive form of marine coral native to Singapore. While abroad the Kalev later that same day, Berlusconi used his knowledge of the destroyer, who’s class he had helped to design, to gain access to the main reactor of the craft. Positioning himself along the coolant intake lines, Berlusconi electrocuted himself with an exposed proton outlet, igniting the coral. Timing his approach to just the moment when the Kalev would be transiting through a particularly dense hydrogen pocket in the Ang Mo Kio Nebula, the destroyer jettisoned is main reactor which was in melt down, switched to backups and made an attempt to flee. The explosion yielded enough energy and force to severely damage the Kalev but also to ignite the surrounding hydrogen, this ultimately obliterated the destroyer. The eruption would be enough to be noticed by Ackarian’s Eros'teros Border Station, 3.2 light-days away. As the nebula technically was neutral space, a survey of the surrounding area would of course turn up the Republic fleet, who's energy readings were numerous enough to be noticed through the static. Johor Blockade Exposed Fearing that Operation Derringer was in jeopardy Lovett and Blethyn decided to continue against the protests of Commissioner Yamato, for several reasons: *When the Ackdarian Federal Union found itself blamed for the Singapore Blockade, it could retaliate by closing the Apulia Passage, crippling the Republic investments in the Carthage Sector. *Public opinion would swing against President Lovett and the High Congress if they supported a peace settlement with the Ackdarians. *The destruction of Ambassador Tallman’s envoy had galvanized the people who had deemed her a martyr for the war. *The posed-Ackdarian attack, really the assaulting Republic fleet putting down the Encantado revolt, had just broken headlines hours before, launching the nation into demands for war. *Discontent brought on by Captain McNair’s arrest and court martial had caused concerns that the loyalty of Admiral Blethyn’s fleet was not absolute, noting that three destroyers and four frigates had seen apparent acts of sabotage or questionable damage. Seeing that aborting Derringer would result in more damage, President Lovett gave Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn permission to launch Operation British Bulldog on 23 May 3071, the military strike on the Ackdarian homeworld of Gorchaa Nmria. Their first stop however was Singapore, specifically the bombardment of the Encantado settlements, rebellious or otherwise. Counteracting this however was the surviving Lovejoy and Ambassador Tallman. Capturing the key points of the Singapore mag-level network under the silence of a hurricane, they managed to evacuate most of the Encantado settlements to the southern poles, where the ice caps helped to dissipate most of the intense heat created from the sustained planetary bombardment. In total, they moved over 16,000,000 Encantado to safety in only eighteen hours. While Admiral Blethyn believed she had killed over 95% of the Encantado population, she had only killed around 80,000 or 5%, all of whom had remained behind to give the appearance of the Encantado presence. When Blethyn moved on to Gorchaa Nmria, the bulk of the Encantado remained hidden at the Singapore south pole, while a Encantado strike team led by Lovejoy and Tallman managed to capture a shuttle at the Jurong Spaceport and escaped the planet on 24 May 3071. Concurrent to this Captain McNair sparked a rebellion abroad the RMS Eliza Hendricks, when rebellious elements of the crew overthrew Commander Seymour. McNair ordered the shuttle fleeing Jurong Spaceport, believing it to be her tactical officer Victorius Philip (Seymour had Phillip executed.) They instead seized the shuttle carrying Tallman, Lovejoy and their Encantado escorts. Knowing Tallman from previous encounters, McNair allowed her to board as she directed the Eliza Hendricks to flee the system. They came under fire from the sister ships RMS Julia Tyler and Hannah Tompkins, but the RMS Hafir and Santa Fe intervened. The Julia Tyler and Hafir was destroyed in the battle, while the Santa Fe ended up ramming the Hannah Tompkins, destroying both vessels. The destroyers RMS Tyr, Galathea and Ørnen were at Hsein at the time and began to move to engage the Eliza Hendricks. McNair ordered the ship to retreat. Expecting that Blethyn would retreat and that the attack on Singapore had been revenge for toppling her plans, the rogue group were horrified to discover that the Admiral and her fleet had continued on to the Ackdarian homeworld. Arriving in the New York-system on 28 May 3071, Lovejoy used his contacts in Stellar Now New to alert CEO Rahman Palash of Admiral Blethyn’s plans to assault the Ackdarian homeworld in a decapitation strike. Palash, invited Lovejoy to his office with the intent of killing them, both to silence them and as revenge against High Commissioner Yamato who had been his political enemy for years. Palash’s plan was however found out and he was killed before he could strike, allowing Lovejoy to broadcast his confession on Stellar Now New primetime network, SNN12 and on one of the few live and unrestricted new channels that could be seen outside Republic territory, especially in Ackdarian space. Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria This action alerted the Ackdarian Federal Navy, who quickly began to position its home guard fleet to defend Gorchaa Nmria. When Blethyn arrived on 29 May 3071, she found that the Ackdarian home guard fleet was active and positioned to intercept her forces as they entered the system at flank speed. While the Ackdarians fleets were numerically smaller, they were technologically more advanced than the Republic fleet. This resulted in the Ackdarians being able to attack from outside the Republic weapon’s range while fast enough to avoid direct confrontation. Blethyn lost 30 ships to the Ackdarian Federal Navy before it even arrived in Gorchaa Nmria-orbit. Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn however ignored the fleet and instead attempted to take Gorchaa Nmria itself, seeing that the Ackdarians would engage her directly if they threatened their homeworld. Widespread tactical bombardments began, leveling many of the Ackdarian major cities. Impacts were also intended to create maximum collateral damage, like targeting several of Gorchaa Nmria’s major fault lines to provoke violent earthquakes. She ordered the Encantado shock troops landed to the major Ackdarian space ports, however instead of fighting for their lives against the Ackdarian attackers, the Encantado rioted abroad the landing transports, either crashing them, destroying them inflight and in three cases used their captured vessels to kamikaze supporting Republic warships. In total the entire use of Encantado as shock troops was a disaster, resulting in landing Republic marines having to contend with added fire from surviving Encantado. By this time the Ackdarian home guard had been reinforced by two more fleets and Blethyn’s fleet was soon cut off from retreat and being destroyed. She ordered her ships to fight to the death but several outright surrendered or attempted to flee. Only seven of the 116 Republic vessels that arrived managed to escape, four others either surrendered or were captured. With only Blethyn’s flagship remaining, the carrier RMS Hanged Man, she ordered her vessel to crash into Gorchaa Nmria at flank speed. Though mutiny by her senior staff occurred, in light of the Ackdarian home guard admiral offering to allow the Republic fleet to surrender and face trial for genocide, Blethyn managed to overpower her officers long enough to issue an executive command to the ship’s flight systems, sending the entire carrier crashing into the planet. At 4.9 km in length, the impact of the craft traveling at full speed, resulted in an explosion of 50 teratons of TNT, half that of the asteroid impact that killed the dinosaurs. The end result following mega-tsunamis, dust clouds and the resulting widespread firestorm, resulted in the deaths of over half of Gorchaa Nmria population, roughly around 3.8-billion. The event became known as the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria. Fall of the Lovett Administration Ackdarian-Republic War For the genocide of their homeworld in the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, the Ackdarian Federal Union declared immediate war on the Republic of Manhattan, using a blitzing on 5 June 3071 of the Carthage Sector to capture the colonies of Echo, Hannibal, Herodotus or Santa Catarina, while offensive operations in the Republic's Renaissance, Hispaniola and Capitoline Hill Sector by 9 June 3071. With the political disaster created by Operation Derringer and Operation British Bulldog and the public fallout of the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, President Lovett attempted to wash her hands of the situation, as to appear that Blethyn and Palash had worked alone, with Siekmann as an ignorate party supporting them, under the ploy that he too was a victim of Operation Derringer's misinformation. Siekmann had begun to threaten the president after two of his sons were killed in the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, Captain Jonas Siekman commanding the destroyer RMS Ruotsinsalmi and Lieutenant Felix Siekman serving abroad cruiser RMS Lucy Hayes. To keep her involvement secret, Lovett had Siekmann killed on 10 June 3071 and made to look like a sucide, while threatening the same on High Commissioner Yamato and Vice Presidents Oettinger, Alvear and Mondale. Yamato Coup d'état Yamato knew that Lovett's ploy to remove herself from culpability was spiraling out of control and attempts would continue to damage the Republic public standing. Yamato, with the support of Vice President Oettinger, decided to overthrow Lovett and secure a more executive position over the government in order to launch a sustainable war against the Ackdarians, long enough to at least force them to the peace table. During the funeral for Gunter Siekmann at the Morningside Cathedral on 14 June 3071 in New Harlem, Manhattan, which Lovette attended out of respect for his Siekmann as a victim, Yamato swapped the corpse for a photon warhead. The warhead detonated right as Lovett assumed the podium, killing the President, Vice Presidents Alvear and Mondale, with over 2,300 attendees killed and 11,000 outside the cathedral. Yamato used the power vaccum created by Lovett's death in what became know as the Morningside Cathedral Bombing, along with the public opinion crisis created by the Ackdarian-Republic War to seize control of the paralyzed High Congress, securing wide ranging political powers. The position of president was left vacant until the end of the crisis and the High Commissioner was installed as the new commander-in-chief with little supervision or restrictions. The High Commissioner's first act was to appoint Conrad Bleier as the new Admiral of the Fleet on 18 June 3071, his first order was to secure the Republic front-lines with the Ackdarian Federal Union. Colonial Rebellion First Bellatrix Orionis Uprising In July 3071, Lovejoy, Tallman and the remains of their Encantado, Merrick, Ayso and Calder, retreated to Tallman's homeworld of Nikanorova in order to find allies and contacts in their quest to expose the attempted genocide against the Encantado on Singapore. McNair took her ship to the independent world of Groenlo for repairs and resupply. Concurrent with this however the Revive the Federation Society, which was based on Nikanorova, planned the to support a general uprising of both Prides and Capecchi on Bellatrix Orionis. It was the Society's hope that if they could supply weapons and orbital support long enough, Bellatrix Orionis could successfully break away. It was never their intention for Bellatrix Orionis to remain free, just a distraction for the Republic to concentrate resources long enough so that when Nikanorova launched its own uprising. Tallman, with her contacts through the Society, attempted to distruad such an endeavor but her input was ignored by the Society's leader, shipping magnet Karen Shiao of Vitsebsk Shipping Incorporated. On 26 July 2881, Karen Shaio seized eight of her freighters meant to ship military mutitions meant for the Hispaniola Sector, spacing over 188 members of the crew and sending the freighters to Bellatrix Orionis, sparking what later would be become known as the First Bellatrix Orionis Uprising. However, the details of Shaio's plans were leaked to the Republic government, who positioned a destroyer squadron to intercept her ships when they dropped out of hyperspace. The moment they dropped out into orbit of Bellatrix Orionis, Shaio's freighter the RMTS Last Cross of Minsk was destroyed and her remaining seven ships ordered to surrender. Without the weapons and stragetic support, the First Bellatrix Orionis uprising was a failure, nearly 80,000 civilians were killed in the ensueing week long conflict before finally the pro-Republic government declared the fighting had ended. At the same time the Republic Navy stationed at Nikanorova began stragetic strikes to destroyer the Revive the Federation Society, costing it countless members, both public and covert. Hundreds were killed or rounded up by the military and it was only by the use of isolated cells, that a sizable portion of the Society managed to escape. Tallman's group managed to gain control of the largest cell of the Society, following the destruction of Shaio's at Bellatrix Orionis and evacuated to nearby Konvo. Free Worlds Alliance Founded Lovejoy and Tallman were transported by Captain McNair and the Eliza Hendricks to Kovno, where they successfully united the Revive the Federation Society, New Empire Movement and Nikanorova Liberation Front in the July of 3071, thereby establishing the unified Free Worlds Alliance (Free Alliance) in August 3071. While it started on Kovno, their success was promising the aid of the large Encantado on Singapore, who the Republic believed to be largely wiped out. It had loose organizations distributed across and outside the Republic, notably with backing from King Nikephoros Alessandri of the Kingdom of New Budapest, Chairman Wybert Dobrogost of the Bloemfontein Trade Consortium and Lady Paula Tschida III of the Soo Locks Foundry. Renaud Lovejoy and Myne Tallman were elected the leaders of this unified group. When the Free Alliance was established, more than 90% of the Free Alliance members were Capecchi, however a noticable number of Prides sympathizers had begun to join the ranks, predominately relatives of officers serving with Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn during the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria. The general focus of the uprisings were those that surrounded the Free Worlds Alliance and Lovejoy, including the smaller groups within. Some uprisings below involve groups that never merged with the Free Worlds Alliance. Lovejoy participated directly in ten uprisings; all uprisings prior to the Singapore Uprising had failed or ended in massive civilian loses. Konstantinos Uprising On 8 October 3071, Lovejoy ordered the launch of the Konstantinos Uprising on the colony world of Konstantinos. The revolutionary group was led by the Encantado known as Merrick and initially included 20,000 men, who fought for half a month. While the operation succeeding in toppling much of the resistance to much of the surrounding cities, it was not equipped to hold the planet for longer than a month and given that Göppingen Naval Station and the Republic Fourth Fleet under command of Admiral Paulo Rosa were located only five light-years away. In order to keep the strategically important world, Tallman secured support from Republic Viceroy Aaron Price. Price would be allowed to maintain his current government and the Free Alliance would withdraw all its military units, which had been very supportive of the Capecchi native population, the Cherufe, in exchange for requesting official aid from the Kingdom of New Budapest and not the Republic. On 12 October 3071, Viceroy Price formally made a plea for aid from King Alessandri. The King approved an emergency measure to aide Konstantinos, dispatching the Kingdom Second Fleet under command of the King’s brother, Admiral Theodore Alessandri to render aid and accept a plea of protection. When Admiral Rosa arrived on 14 October 3071 with much of the Fourth Fleet to render aid to the besieged colony, he was forced to withdraw his heavy units when Admiral Alessandri’s much large fleet made clear Konstantinos was under Kingdom protection. Because of the standing Taos Pueblo Treaty, signed on Taos Pueblo in 2981 established a non-aggression pact between the two nations, the status of the planet meant that Rosa's fleet was intruding in Kingdom space and was forced to withdrawl under official protest of the Republic. Genii Uprising In late-October, Marcus Devry was involved in an uprising on the four inhabited worlds of Genii-system, Einstein, Newton, Plato and Galilei. The uprising recruited miners and the native Capecchi, the Verrocchio, to rise against the Republic Prides on Einstein. After the uprising failed, Marcus Devry was executed. Astanvok Transit Station Assassination In November 3071, King Alessandri dispatched his sister, Duchess Anastasia Stelios née Alessandri and her husband, Duke Nikodemos Stelios, to Astanvok Transit Station in orbit of Svetlaya, in the Vladivostok-system. She was supposed to meet with Republic Ambassador Marika Émilie to discuss the status of Konstantinos. Ambassador Émilie tried to negiotate a return of the colony world but Duchess Stelios made clear that Konstantinos would remain in the Kingdom of New Budapest. Upon threats of military reprisals by Émilie, using intimidations that the rebels could attempt to turn the situation to war between the Kingdom and Republic to benefit from the chaos. In response the Duchess walked out of the talks. Émilie had setup a plant, paying off Delgado Amador of Nikanorova Liberation Front, to carry out the murder of the Duchess and Duke, along with their entourage and make it look like an attempt to cover it up as a Republic operation. Amador was found out by members of the Nikanorova Liberation Front and managed to foil the assassination attempt, though Duke Stelios was seriously injured and three members of their entourage were killed. In response to the attempt to kill the King’s sister, the Kingdom of New Budapest (over urgings of the Free Worlds Alliance not to do so) declared war on the Republic and in short succession. To salvage the situation, Tallman managed to broker and signed a military alliance between the Ackdarian Federal Union and the Kingdom, who were facing a refugee crisis. In exchange for seceding five habitable worlds to the Union, the Kingdom would be begin to run joint military operations and have free passage through Union space. The result was entire Capitoline Hill Sector and the colonies of Bishop, Argus Prime and Concordia were seized. Ibanez Uprising The Ibanez Uprising was launched on May 22, 3071, on Ibanez. The native Capecchi, the Varela, launched the uprising and captured Ibanez colony. After the uprising began, the Republic government quickly and forcefully suppressed it. Around 200,000 civilians were killed. Emerald Uprising On July 6, 3071, Brian Coulby of Nikanorova Liberation Front led an uprising on Emerald, which became known as the Emerald Uprising. Coulby at the time was the police commissioner as well as the supervisor of the police academy. He led an uprising that was to assassinate the provincial governor of Emerald, Viceroy Qiu Aravind. They were defeated after four days of fighting. While the Viceroy was killed, Coulby was captured, and Aravind's bodyguards executed him. Tortoise Uprising From August to September 3071, the Tortoise Uprising occurred, to protest against heavy taxation from the government. Lovejoy sent Rufino Heshun there to assist the revolutionary army and captured the colony in September. After that, they attempted to besiege and capture Tortoise, but they were unsuccessful. They eventually retreated to the area of DeGennaro, while Rufino Heshun returned to Vietnam. Dragons Dawn Uprising On December 1, 3071, the Dragons Dawn Uprising took place on Dragons Dawn. Lovejoy did not support the operation, because of the anti-Prides violence that ensued. The local Capecchi, the Wani, began ethnic purges of the Prides. Lovejoy sent Ayso to monitor the situation, to ensure. With minor assistance that Ayso secured from the Capecchi among the fort's defenders, the revolutionaries captured the air-defense towers in Dragons Dawn’s core settlement, Qinglong City. The Republic government sent troops to counterattack, and the revolutionaries were forced to retreat into Draco Belt. After the failure of this uprising was only offset by Lovejoy arriving with five bulk freighters to move as many civilians and their families to Argus Prime. New Huffington Uprising On March 27, 1908, Africa Nino launched a raid, later known as the Qin-lian Uprising, from a base in Vietnam and attacked the colonies of Forrestal and DeGennaro in New Huffington-system. The struggle continued for fourteen days but was forced to terminate after the revolutionaries ran out of supplies. Second Bellatrix Orionis Uprising In 2 December 3071, an uprising occurred in Bellatrix Orionis, known as the Second Bellatrix Orionis Uprising. It ended in disaster, as the orbiting Republic cruisers decided to launch a tactical nuclear strike and leveled the tenth largest city on Bellatrix Orionis, Aurum Valley. 800,000 people were killed and the uprising ended as the local government collapsed. December Resource Riots In December 3071, the progressing Ackdarian-Republic War had stalled. Worse yet, the Keatrov Free Trade Consortium and Shandar Conglomerate jointly passed resolutions on 8 December 3071, canceling their free trade treaties and embargoing Republic trade, crippling the Republic private sector and leading to an economic crisis among the core colony worlds. The Keatrov were a major fuel supplier for Republic shipping, while the Shandar supplied a third of the Republic rare mineral ores. Commissioner Yamato ordered resource rationing, transferring most of the Republic ore and mineral stores to maintaining the navy and army. This quickly sparked economic riots on numerous Pride colony worlds, inciting unrest on Capella, Aurora, Kilimanjaro and Lambda Libertas. To counter this, Yamato ordered rationing on four Capecchi worlds in the Western Territories, transferring resources both destined or produced by the populations. These resources were removed from Patriot, Ventura, Dokken and Chimera, Ark Royal and Archer Prime, leading to near starvation rationing among the populations of Jaenisch, Watson, Erelim, Korrigan, Naiad and Crichton. Singapore Uprising By December 3071 the Encantado settlements on Singapore still remained hidden while the Johor-system continued to be heavily militarized, being fashioned into a forward base to reinforce the front-lines in the Ackdarian-Republic War. With the nationalization of the fuel depots on Hsein, war protests began to break out among the Pride populations of the solar system. A battalion of Manhattan Republic Marines were ordered to Hsein to secure the fuel reserves, after a mass protest against the Republic government's seizure of local development ventures resulted in 17 deaths. On 12 December 3071, the Free Worlds Alliance convened a conference on Singapore, along with sixty Prides representatives from Hsein and Singapore, including Arturo Moulion, the superintendent of the Hsein mines, and General Cynthia Booth leading the Marine Battalions. During the conference, they established a headquarters for the uprising. The leaders of the organization, Merrick and Lovejoy, were elected as commander and chief of staff, with General Booth promising the non-involvement of the marines as long as non-violence against Prides civilians on Hsein and Singapore. Initially, the date of the uprising was to be 26 October 3071. It was postponed to a later date due to presence of three Republic cruisers returning with wounded from the front-lines, along with civilian refugees evacuated from front-lines stations. Revolutionaries intent on overthrowing the Republic-held city of Jurong had built bombs, and on 19 December 3071, one accidentally exploded, destroying the Encantado village of Bugis. Lovejoy himself had no direct part in the uprising and was traveling in the Securan Colonial League at the time in an effort to recruit more support from among Securans. The Republic Viceroy of Singapore, Rufino Cary, tried to track down and arrest the revolutionaries but instead stumbled right into an Encantado war camp. Squad leader Ayso and others decided not to delay the uprising any longer and launched the revolt on 21 December, 3071. The revolt was a success; the entire colony of Singapore was captured by the revolutionaries on the morning of 24 December. That evening, they established a tactical headquarters and announced the establishment of the "Free Colonies of Johor". The conference chose Udu as the governor of the temporary government. After Singapore Uprising After the success of the Singapore Uprising, many other uprisings occurred in other colonies and stations in other systems. Many of the uprisings were followed up with restorations. Some uprisings were more of a revolt for independence, and some were protests or rebellions against local officials, but the outcome was that basically colonies renounced their Republic nationalism and joined the Free Worlds Alliance as active members. Ottawa Restoration On 22 January 3072, the Free Worlds Alliance were led by Mikal Gosnell and Jackson Casey. They headed an armed group, consisting partly of revolutionaries from Singapore and partly of defecting New Army units, in a campaign to extend the uprising into Ottawa. They captured the colony and killed the local Republic general. Then they announced the establishment of the Free Commonwealth of Ottawa, joining the Free Worlds Alliance and announced their opposition to the Republic of Manhattan. Republic-Kingdom Ceasefire In early January 3072, the Kingdom of New Budapest and the Republic managed to establish the Tillohash Accord, a basic ceasefire in order to aid the refugee crisis created among the colonial frontier between the two nations. It was agreed upon for a five-month period that no fighting beyond defensive actions would be under taken in order to evacuated the estimated 14,000,000 civilians that inhabitated the region. In order to maintain good standing in their alliance with the Ackdarians, the Kingdom loaned several capital ships, flag officers and crews to the Federal Union, to serve as part of the evacuation of Gorchaa Nmria. During this period most Ackdarian capital ships were being used for transportion of civilians off of Gorchaa Nmria. In doing so the more powerful and advanced Ackdarian capital ships were freed up for combat duty against the Republic. It was expressly made clear to the Republic, both publically and personally to Commissioner Yamato that any offensive action by either side would nullify the ceasefire. Massacre of New Belfast On 22 January 3072, New Belfast's Free Worlds Alliance, led by Jing Dingcheng and Qian ding as well as Jing Wumu and others including Gelaohui, launched an uprising and captured New Belfast after two days of struggle. On 24 January 3072, the Republic and Haakonish Mercantile Guild signed a military alliance, the Haakonish would lease its ground battalions to the Republic. On the same day, General Le’nive Arnv led more than twenty battalions of Haakonish Mercantile Guild troops to attacked New Belfast, held by revolutionary Zhang Fenghui. The attack was successful, and most of the Free World Alliance’s ships and troops were killed. However widespread looting of by the Haakonish troops of both Alliance and Republic settlements, ultimately led to the massacre of its Prides and Capecchi residents. Because Capecchi natives, the Maksimov, had genetic enhancements for night-vision, while the Haakonish were naturally nyctophobia (phobic of the dark), many Capecchi managed to escape the resulting looting and murders. Republic General John Jean Simons attempted to intervene but Yamato ordered the military not to intervene, both to keep from angering the Haakonish allies and as revenge for New Belfast attempting to break away. Many of its Prides committed suicide to escape Haakonish pillaging, including General Simons, who threw himself the planetary parliament building in blame over being unable to defend New Belfast. Nearly 1,900,000 residents of New Belfast, nearly a third of the colony’s populations, were killed before the Haakonish battalions were withdrawn. Congressional Civil War Recall of the Lesser Congress Yamato needed to suppress the rebellion and fight against the united Ackdarian-Kingdom alliance, but was facing a crippling economic recession from rebellious colonies and corporations. He had insufficient funds, however, and needed to seek money from a newly elected Republic High Congress in 3072. The majority faction in the new Congress, led by Congressman Stephen Jesse, took this appeal for money as an opportunity to discuss grievances against the Commissioner and opposed the idea of a Republic invasion of Kingdom. Yamato took exception to this "political treason" in war time and dissolved the Congress after only a few weeks; hence the name "the Lesser Congress". Failure of the Tillohash Accord Without Congress's support, Yamato attacked Kingdom of New Budapest again in March 3072, breaking the Tillohash Accord after only three months, and suffered a comprehensive defeat at the Kingdom world of Jordanella. The Kingdom retaliated, occupying Chatham and Constantine Sectors and the colonies of Victorious, Antares, Arcturus and Lambda Libertas. Fall of the Tithonus Sector Meanwhile, Governor-General Quinten Akilah of Western Territories brought in much-needed revenue for Yamato by persuading the local Prides population to pay new taxes in return for promised trade concessions. In 3072, Yamato had recalled Akilah to the Republic and in 3072 made him Governor of Tithonus Sector, attempting to have him achieve similar results among the frontier colonies even as they were under seige by the Kingdom of New Budapest. This time he proved less successful and caused numerous logistic problems for the local military. In April 3072 the Republic forces fled the sector in their second encounter with the Kingdom after suffering immense loses. The colonies of Aeon, Aurora and Strayer. Haakonish Bribery Following the Massacre of New Belfast in January 3072, the Haakonish continued to plague the Votum Venus, Tyche, Contumaza, Gleaves, Himalayas, Ceremonial, Niobe and Erasmus Sectors. Haakonish warbands continued to raid merchant convoys for slaves and goods, while large capital ships would comandeer colonial food harvests and resources. In total millions of credits were lost and near starvation required food convoys to be shipped to Kopman, Everest and Magna Mater, which the Haakonish again raided . Yamato ultimately was forced to pay tribute to keep the Haakonish from more raids on civilian targets. If he did not, they would "take" the money by pillaging and burning the colonies and stations of the Republic. All this put Yamato a desperate financial position. His means of raising Republic revenue without an Republic High Congress fell critically short of achieving this. Against this backdrop, and according to advice from the House of Admirals, Yamato finally bowed to pressure and summoned another Republic High Congress in May 3072. Last Congress The new Congress proved even more hostile to Yamato than its predecessor. It immediately began to discuss grievances against Yamato and his government and with Congressman Jesse in the lead, took the opportunity presented by the Commissioner's troubles to force various reforming measures—including many with strong 'anti-Federalist' themes—upon him. The legislators passed a law which stated that a new Congress should have complete veto over the Commissioner’s fiscal budget. Other laws passed by the Congress made it illegal for the Commissioner to impose taxes without Congressional consent and later gave Congress control over the Commissioner's ministers appointments. Finally, the Congress passed a law forbidding the Commissioner to dissolve it without its consent, even if its term was up. Ever since, this Congress has been known as the "Last Congress." However, Congress did attempt to avert conflict by providing Yamato his funds to fight the war with the Kingdom and Ackdarians. Allycia Aodhán supplied evidence to the High Congress in relation Admiral Thomas Kirill's of improper use of the fleet in Western Territories, alleging that Kirill was encouraging the Commissioner to use his fleet raised in Western Territories to threaten the Republic into compliance. This evidence was obtained from Aodhán's father, Wolfgang Aodhán, a member of the Commissioner's Advisory Council, who refused to confirm it in Congress out of loyalty to Yamato. On 10 April, Jesse's case collapsed, but Jesse made a direct appeal to Allycia Aodhán to produce a copy of the notes from the Commissioner's Advisory Council, discovered by the younger Aodhán and secretly turned over to Congress, to the great anguish of the Elder Aodhán. These notes from the Commissioner's Advisory Council contained evidence Kirill had told the Commissioner, "Commodore, you have done your duty, and your charges have failed in theirs; and therefore you are absolved from the rules of government, and may supply yourself by extraordinary ways; you have an fleet in Western Territories, with which you may reduce the empire." Jesse immediately launched a formal inquiry stating Kirill's guilt and demanding that the Commissioner be arrest for treasonous accounts. Yamato, however, guaranteed Kirill that he would not accept the arrest order. Furthermore, the Admiral Courts were opposed to the severity of the sentence imposed upon Kirill. Yet, increased tensions and a plot in the fleet to support Kirill began to sway the issue. On 21 April, the Congress passed the arrest order (201 in favor, 19 opposed, and 2 abstained), and the Admiral Courts acquiesced. Yamato, still incensed over the Congress’ treatment of his laws, refused. Kirill himself, hoping to head off the civil war he saw looming, wrote to the Commissioner and asked him to reconsider, willing to accept the arrest order. Yamato finally signed the arrest order on 10 May. Kirill was arrested two days later on his flagship, the RMS Enos Throop. In the meantime both Congress and the Commissioner agreed to an independent investigation into the Commissioner's involvement in Kirill's plot. Yamato and his supporters continued to resent Congress's demands, while Rebels continued to suspect Yamato of wanting to impose unfettered Federal rule by military force. Within months, the Prides, fearing a resurgence of Capecchi power, struck first, and all Western Territories soon descended into chaos. Rumors circulated that the Commissioner supported the riots of the Prides, and members of the High Congress soon started murmuring that this exemplified the fate that Yamato had in store for them all. In 23 May 3072, accompanied by 400 soldiers, Yamato attempted to arrest five members of the High Congress on a charge of treason. This attempt failed. When the troops entered into Congress, Yamato enquired of Speaker Gennadi Eldon, as to the whereabouts of the five. Eldon proclaimed himself a servant of Congress, rather than of the Commissioner. Interbellum In 28 May 3072, a few days after his failure to capture five members of the High Congress, fearing for the safety of his position, Yamato left Manhattan. Further negotiations by frequent correspondence between the Commissioner and the Last Congress through the mid-year proved fruitless. Colonies and stations declared their sympathies for one faction or the other: for example, the garrison of the Mitteland Sector under the command of Commodore Rodolfo Mohana declared for the Commissioner, but when Yamato tried to acquire arms for his cause from Westphalia, the depository for the weapons used in the previous Ackdarian and Kingdom wars, Commodore Maria Nonie, the military governor appointed by Congress in March, initially refused to let Yamato enter the Westphalia armory, and when Yamato returned with more ships, drove them off. Yamato sued a warrant for Nonie to be arrested as a traitor but was powerless to enforce it when JAG officers on Westphalia refused to recognize his power without Congressional approval. Throughout the mid-year, tensions rose and there was intermittent fighting in a number of places, with the first deaths from the conflict taking place in Kilimanjaro. At the outset of the conflict, much of the nation remained neutral, though the Republic Navy and most Republic colonies favored Congress and rebels, while the Commissioner found considerable support in Prides colony worlds that made up the core Republic worlds. Both sides had only about 150 ships of varying classes, with nearly an equal number refusing to take a side and declaring neutrality. However, the war quickly spread and eventually involved every level of society. Many areas attempted to remain neutral. Some formed system pickets and militias to protect their localities against the worst excesses of the fleets of both sides, but most found it impossible to withstand both the Commissioner and Congress. Battle of Tartarus After the debacle at Westphalia, Yamato moved on to Tartarus, where on 22 August 3072, he activated the Republic reserve fleet. The Congress ordered two fleets to the system, soon accompanied by an armada allied Ackdarian, Kingdom and Alliance ships. The fleets engaged Yamato’s reserve fleet however the Commissioner locked out the Azalay Hyper Array, the projectors that allowed for rapid transit between the Republic worlds. The allied fleets could not pursue and the Congress was crippled as Yamato locked their forces out of the critical transit network. Yamato and Congressional Fleet Raised When he raised his reserve fleet, Yamato had with him about 20 destroyer squadrons and a small number of troop transports in the Sudogwon Sector and Prospero Sector, and using the Azalay Hyper Array, Yamato’s supporters started to build a larger fleet around the reserve fleet. Yamato moved first to Osmania, and then on to Wynn, because the support for his cause seemed particularly strong in the California Sector and Euphrates Sectors. While passing through Andre Alpha, in what became known as the "Andre Alpha Declaration," he declared that he would uphold the "The laws of the Republic, and the purity of the Prides highest decrees." The Congressional forces who opposed the Commissioner had not remained passive during this pre-war period. The High Congress quickly signed an alliance with the Blue Alliance, the Ackdarian Federal Union and Kingdom of New Budapest. While this gave the Congressional forces a great number of ships, supplies and technology, Yamato’s control over the Azalay Hyper Array gave him a greater speed in moving his smaller forces about. Congress had taken measures to secure strategic stations and colonies by appointing to commanding officer sympathetic to their cause, and on 9 June they had voted to raise an official Congressional fleet and appointed Tsubame Matsuda, Vice Governor of Izanami Sector commander three days later. Core World Advance Two weeks after Tartarus, Congressional-loyal Admiral Nadejda Mair led her fleet towards Sudogwon, picking up support along the way (including a detachment of destroyers at Van Theodore raised and commanded by Renaud Lovejoy). By the middle of September Mair's forces had grown to 21 frigates and 32 destroyer and 10 cruisers. On 14 September she moved her fleet to Ibanez and then to the Genii-system, a strategy which placed her fleet between the Federal fleet and Manhattan. With the size of both fleets now at their largest, and only Sundiver between them, Mair dispatched reconnaissance units to the surrounding systems to determine the location of Admiral Conrad Bleier, in order to knock out the largest Yamato-loyal fleet in the region. Battle of Daphnis Station It was inevitable that reconnaissance units would sooner or later meet. This happened in the first major skirmish of the Civil War, when a destroyer squadron loyal to the Congress commanded by High Admiral Stanford Daisuke, defeated a destroyer detachment loyal to Yamato under the command of Captain Jacqueline Danihel in the Battle of Daphnis Station in the Oort Cloud of the Diamond-system. Recovered intelligence and two damaged but functional vessels were returned to Sundiver. Rush Towards New York Daisuke called a council-of-war with the Blue Alliance to discussed two courses of action: whether to advance towards Bleier's new position near Arcadia, or to launch along the now opened space towards Manhattan. The Council decided to take the Manhattan route, but not to avoid a battle, for the fleet commanders wanted to fight Bleier before he grew too strong, and the temper of both sides made it impossible to postpone the decision. Accordingly, the fleet left Wynn on 12 October, gaining two days' start on the enemy, and moved south-east. This had the desired effect, as it forced Admiral Bleier to move to intercept them. The first pitched battle of the war, fought at Mariposa on 23 October 3072, proved inconclusive, and both the Republicans and Rebels claimed it as a victory. The second field action of the war, the stand-off in the Diamond-system, saw Yamato forced to withdraw to Chenzhou. This colony would serve as his base for the remainder of the war. Category:Events Category:Wars